User talk:Ripple.of.mc
:p ☾Darkshine903☽ 02:26, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Yep! I just am addicted to drawing those two. >W<'☾Darkshine903☽' 02:29, October 31, 2015 (UTC) :D''☾Darkshine903☽' 03:33, October 31, 2015 (UTC)'' Ripple... are you okay? You acted really weird earlier... If there's something going on, you can tell me. We're friends, and I'll always have your back. So if you want to talk about it, I'll be here.. okay? [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 03:38, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Ripple... are you on?? [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 03:50, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Omg that mean so much to me on your front page. ;u;. The eyes are too big. ;n; ''☾Darkshine903☽'' 03:56, October 31, 2015 (UTC)'' Awww... Well, if it makes you feel any better, I know the feeling.. Most of my friends ignore me and be jerks to me, and I want you to know I'll always stick by your side. Friends have left me... Just like everyone does. Because of some things that happened... I have trust issues... My heart is cracked... I even sometimes feel insane.. like I have no feelings.. But, I will always be there for you no matter what. <3 [[User talk:Flamestar22|'''''Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|''...]] 04:02, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Eyy, Ripple. Can you get you get Kik? Me and Dapple discussed a few things, and we both think it'd be easier to discuss on Kik than privately when no one is on. No pressure, though. [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 15:13, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Mine is .SinisterShadow. I can tell you Dapp's on kik. [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 21:56, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Hello. How long would it be for my requests to be approved.— Minkclaw 17:51, November 11, 2015 (UTC) I placed a few requests in the other clans. May I make those characters now?— Minkclaw 18:15, November 11, 2015 (UTC) well tbh im very active on here— Minkclaw 18:27, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Are all the kits of Eagledawn's taken?— Minkclaw 20:49, November 11, 2015 (UTC) I would like to speak to Dapple about it. It was decided by me, the creator, that this would be how the clan remains. It is not any more special than the other clans, however the differences were put in place to make being in the clan "enviable," which would in turn increase activity. I find it very disrespectful that you decided, without me might I add, to change the rules that I very specifically stated will remain in place as long as the clan remains. It was meant to be a new and unique idea that would add a little bit of diversity. It was meant to be different to create a different experience and a different plot. That is similarly why the external force exists. The rules that were put in place were agreed upon by everyone, including Dapple. I set out all of the rules about the clan on its rule page, and Dapple agreed to everyone one of those rules. Thunderclan was created with the intent to be more "special" than the other clans, and this was agreed upon, as stated many times.Whitestar 23:10, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Wanna do transformice? I'm a physicist now.☾Darkshine903☽' 23:38, November 11, 2015 (UTC)'' Oh OK. Hope your OK.☾Darkshine903☽'' 23:47, November 11, 2015 (UTC)'' ;-; Well I hope you're okay soon. ~Darkshine903 Users are still very much so able to join Thunderclan. In fact, almost everyone on this wiki, aside from Mink, has a character in Thunderclan. Anyway, I would still appreciate having a word with Dapple.Whitestar 01:10, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Why do we have to join with a kit in ThunderClan?— Minkclaw 23:36, November 12, 2015 (UTC) That's not fair. White is using the admin power way to much.— Minkclaw 23:39, November 12, 2015 (UTC) It won't count. Ahh so she wants to have the least supporters to make sure she gets what she wants. And no problem Ripple. Even though I am quite angry that my vote will not count, I'm glad I can help out.☾Darkshine903☽'' 23:44, November 12, 2015 (UTC)'' I have a question about the limitation of a character per clan? What's that about? My character Jaystorm got "rejected" because of it. Some of these rules aren't fair to users, especially ThunderClan's rules.— Minkclaw 13:52, November 13, 2015 (UTC) "CELEBRATION TIME C'MON!" ''☾Darkshine903☽'' 02:16, November 14, 2015 (UTC)'' Makes a cat yowl in happiness. ((Fear))☾Darkshine903☽'' 05:15, November 14, 2015 (UTC)'' Hey Ripple, check the Moderator blog but anyways, I made this for you. C: I was bored so I drew a pic of 3 ranks. Cann you make this transparentand crop this or no?☾Darkshine903☽'' 01:20, November 15, 2015 (UTC) '' Awwh, thank you Moth. C: I thought Silentsong was horrible thoughh. <3 ''Duskfe''''ather77'' 01:31, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Awwh. Do you know how to code my sig to a faded blue thingy? ''Duskfe''''ather77'' 01:35, November 15, 2015 (UTC) I love my sig, but the blue could stay that blue and slowly fade to a light blue at the end. ''Duskfe''''ather77'' 01:45, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Hmm.. How about now?☾Darkshine903☽'' 01:50, November 15, 2015 (UTC)'' https://join.me/357-045-804 — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 21:58, November 15, 2015 (UTC) tell dapple to come too — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 21:58, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Dapple already approved them. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 21:59, November 15, 2015 (UTC) re ahhhh i'm so sorry! i didn't upload them, i just gave permission to use them, and dapple said ok and flame uploaded them. so that's two specialists? idk fam i'm sorry 23:53, 11/15/2015 On the chat, I wanna plot out the lovey birdies. <3 ''Duskfe''''ather77'' 23:54, November 15, 2015 (UTC) i see. again im v sorry ripple, you can remove them if you'd like 23:58, 11/15/2015 Yes, could you? I still don't have the tools for pixels and transparency.☾Darkshine903☽' 01:59, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Alright. Thanks!☾Darkshine903☽ 02:04, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Hey Ripple, you still on the chat? ''Duskfe''''ather77'' 02:06, November 16, 2015 (UTC) https://join.me/543-756-580 — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 23:28, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Dapple asked you to move Dapplestream to Queens.☾Darkshine903☽' 00:26, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I was going to, but I'm not sure if I should, considering Aquila is going inactive. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 23:14, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Alright. Could you add him in ? — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 23:21, November 17, 2015 (UTC) I will later on, atm I'm busy fixing up Snowbae's charart. <3 — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 00:06, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Okay well sorry. I haven't been inactive the only time I was not on per say is the weekend because I only access WiFi at school and the library. I was also only not on for two days that is not inactive.— Never stop believing. 14:36, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Also two days is not inactive it's called busy. Especially since it's nearing Thanksgiving and that there's two holidays in a row.— Never stop believing. 15:40, November 18, 2015 (UTC) How can you leave a private message? is that a thing?Whitestar 21:17, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Sure super snuffle pancake thingie. Lol☾Darkshine903☽' 01:22, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Hmm. I would leave as it was because then it would be more of your drawing and not mine. Also, it wouldn't be my style and the specialists might need to change it again.☾Darkshine903☽ 04:38, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Yes, except for the paws, but we should wait until it's done being fixed up. I'm not completly sure it is ready yet.☾Darkshine903☽''' 04:42, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Ugh. Good night ripply.☾Darkshine903☽' 05:17, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey is there a opening for making another clan? I few names and stuff in mind :)— Never stop believing. 14:15, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Oh darn, okay. Jm? — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 23:16, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, here's the link: https://join.me/730-182-886. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 23:17, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Okay Ripple. I need you t fix my sig xD Dark blue to a light blue. Thanks. ''Dusk''''feat''[[User talk:Duskfeather77|''her]]''77''' 02:43, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey Ripple! Chat? '''Dusk''''feat''''her''''77''' 00:02, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I understand your a older user on this wiki.I need help with my signature.I'm slightly getting tired of it's format.I was wondering if you could help me change it to what I want? Thank you. Yours faithfully, TerrorAwaits (talk) 17:10, November 24, 2015 (UTC)TerrorAwaits Hey Ripple! Happy Thanksgiving! Just wanted to send another of those drawings. I was bored ;-; 20151126_214020.jpg|Katrina & Sleets Family (Future) 20151126_214337.jpg|Badger Attack. (Love Katrinas expression) 20151126_214246.jpg|Introducing Themselves. Awwh, thanks Ripple. <3 Also, thank you so much for the sig. It's perfect. :3 '''Du''''sk''''fe''''ath''''er''''77 23:07, November 27, 2015 (UTC) https://join.me/873-784-840 — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 23:49, November 27, 2015 (UTC) ripple make a skype — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 23:32, December 1, 2015 (UTC) oh and also this https://join.me/354-021-272 — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 23:33, December 1, 2015 (UTC) YOOOOOO I just thought of something and I think it is really cool. I know that this kinda goes against everything that I just said about not planning things and just kinda doing it in roleplay but I thought of an awesome sounding (atleast i think so) prophecy but I need you to allow Silver and Ripple to get close to the point where she has the choice to join him. here it is "a splash causes a ripple, water turns into clouds, and clouds bring storms." Whitestar 01:04, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Yeah thats the clouds partWhitestar 20:23, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Are we supposed to clear talk pages? I was just wondering cause some have useless things on them but I thought we liked to keep most of what happens.Whitestar 17:34, December 4, 2015 (UTC) rIPPLE YOU NEED tO gET A sKYPE — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 03:33, December 5, 2015 (UTC) SCREAM GUESS WHAT. I FOUND A WAY TO GET SAI FOR FREEE WITH EXTRA FILES. :DDD — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 00:19, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Well, it's hard to explain. I haven't downloaded it yet, but I'll get to it eventually. Test this out for me and see if it actually works :P Okay, so go and download a program called Winrar, which basically allows you to run the program. (I would link, but it says that it is caused as spam because of the site adress). Then, download this: http://www.mediafire.com/download/2xkyc252bgz28bn/Sai+%28Re-Uploaded%29.rar Then finally, import it onto your desktop! ^.^ let me know if it works haha. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 00:25, December 6, 2015 (UTC) RIPPLE LOOKKK — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 23:44, December 6, 2015 (UTC) nah, i didn't add it. but thankkkk~~ <3 sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 01:10, December 7, 2015 (UTC) aight danke. do you have any extra stuff i could download? sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 01:30, December 7, 2015 (UTC) oh no, link me to it? ii'll try it out c: sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 01:45, December 7, 2015 (UTC) okkk thankkss. is that good for chararts? if so, could you teach me how sometime? sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 01:49, December 7, 2015 (UTC) oh and https://join.me/141-812-325? sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 01:50, December 7, 2015 (UTC) You just joined here?Whitestar 01:02, December 8, 2015 (UTC) hellppp sai is so hard to use with charartsss ;-; sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 23:41, December 8, 2015 (UTC) aight lol sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 21:15, December 9, 2015 (UTC) wants an opinion sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 01:15, December 11, 2015 (UTC) okk and trust me i'm lazy too haha. i've been procrastinating a rlly important project due for the whole semester but heh sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 01:19, December 11, 2015 (UTC) lmao yup same here. i still need to study for a test tommorow oops. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 01:20, December 11, 2015 (UTC) haha yeah same here. i forget things way to much >:) -keeps procrastinating and keeps bein' lazy- sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 01:22, December 11, 2015 (UTC) wow ripple good job - claps slowly - sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 01:24, December 11, 2015 (UTC) mhhmm yer welcome<3 sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 01:27, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Ripple... you can't just randomly add images to the Charart page.. they need to be reserved and done first.. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 01:40, December 11, 2015 (UTC) -dies- can you please make the whole backround of this transeparent Bc Idk how to do that https://join.me/960-012-865 sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 22:43, December 11, 2015 (UTC)